Airport Encounter
by MonsterGalore
Summary: Bellice and SwanQueen have a short and friendly encounter at the airport. One-shot, Enjoy.:-) Also, it's a Beneath and Beyond outtake.


**Alright, so this is just a fun little one-shot that JelleyKakes and I came up with! Just something fun, give you something to think about. Hah. Enjoy!**

What the hell was I thinking? Of course this fucking collar would set off the airport security checkpoint alerts…And of course Alice didn't have the key, it was so frigging conveniently tucked away in her suitcase, which had been dropped off long before we arrived. Here I stand, trying to explain—with Alice's permission to speak of course (because that's completely normal…not)—to this security guard, that I'm not some crazed terrorist, and that this collar doesn't have a fucking clock stuck inside of it with a million red and white wires. People were starting to stare, and I had no idea what to do, so I turned to Alice… who had the audacity to be carelessly scrolling through her phone, as if this wasn't her 'problem' to deal with. She looked highly amused. Fuck my life.

"Alice." She ignored me and continued to scroll through her phone. Seeing no other viable alternative, the husky TSA security guard behind me sighed and took my upper arm.

"Okay girlie, why don't you come with me."

"Alice! Ali—Mistress!"

Finally, Alice looked up and put away her phone. She walked over, seemingly immune to the looks that were being thrown our way from the other side of the screening process that we all hated to go through. "Excuse me. She is with me."

The lady holding my arm looked at Alice with disinterest, "Yeah and who are you lady? As far as I'm concerned, you're the ring leader here."

Alice's smile quickly grew intensely predatory, and I suddenly almost felt sorry for this clueless woman who had the misfortune to be keeping me in her custody. My insanely gorgeous lover-Ok Bella, calm down…no need to get all sexually charged here in the airport… of all places! I mean, yeah, the airplane, and all the "Mile High Club" stories were one thing….but here? In the security checkpoint? I just couldn't turn my body's or my mind's reactions off though when I was with Alice. I really might fail at being her pet…Note to self: You're definitely going to have to work on this issue... Shit! I had utterly and completely checked out mentally! What was happening? Oh right...Back on track…Alice, my insanely gorgeous lover, had reached into her purse that most likely cost more than my entire car note, and pulled out her license…holding it between two slender and impeccably-manicured fingers. The security guard took it and sighed again, making me nearly gag—she really needs to cut back on the cigarettes. I didn't know where she was going with this, but I was most definitely sure that Alice had a plan, and it most likely wouldn't be very enjoyable for this TSA employee.

"Alice Brandon." she drawled, sounding bored, and gave Alice back her license. Not going to lie, I was confused too. What was the point of that? "So? Who the fuck are you? Thelma or Louise?" Ummm, professional…Not. Whatever, her problem, not mine.

"Neither." Alice took another step forward and put her gloved-hand on top of the woman's hand that was on my arm. "You should have more respect for your boss and their plus one. In case you haven't read the mandatory employee's manuals honey, you might find it in your best interest to be aware that, not only is this airport, but also your job…mine. I don't own the entire facility, but sixty percent of it is mine." She then pried the woman's hand off of me and pulled me away from her, thank god. I was getting grossed out by the secondhand smoke and knew that it would take a thorough scrubbing to eliminate the odor that was now on my body from her touch. "And you fall under that sixty percent."

The security guard quickly changed her tune and then was standing a little straighter, stumbling over an apology. Alice held up a hand as she simmered down, "This was a test, so I'm not going to fire you today. But...next time we come through, I expect you to know exactly who I am and I don't anticipate being subjected to any further harassments or checkpoints. Need I make myself anymore clear?"

"No Ms. Brandon. I'll make sure your girlfriend is on the VIP list too. Is there anything else at all that I might be able to assist you with today Ms. Brandon?"

"No, nothing else Ms… I didn't get your name… Never mind, no need. Mark this as an educational experience. If you wish to excel in life, you might find it helpful to not let the sun set before you have learned something new each day. Consider this today's new piece of knowledge…I trust that you are a smart girl" Alice finished with a wink, and snapped her fingers, "Let's go My Pet. We're already late."

I stuck my tongue out at the woman like a petulant five year-old, and followed Alice through the crowded airport. I kept my eyes on her backside, all the while, trying to ignore the looks that were directed at me, well…at my shiny new collar, which I am wearing with pride —It's just going to take some time getting used to is all. Honestly, most people were probably too busy getting to their terminals to even notice a random girl wearing a stainless steel collar. Maybe I was making way more out of this than it was for gods sakes! For all, anyone who sees it knows, it is just a necklace… a simple, beautiful piece of jewelry. I mean really, necklaces come in all shapes and sizes. Think about the Goth girls…This was much more elegant, and could easily pass as an ordinary necklace. Hmmmm… Now I was getting way too into my head. Stop it Bella. What the fuck? Stop driving yourself crazy. I've been doing this all damned day to myself! Who needs taunting, when they have Bella brain…Thankfully we reached our terminal just as our flight was being taxied in…And holy shit, was that thing freaking ginormous! Air France...huh. I smiled as I sat down next to Alice. Wow...France!

"Excuse me?" Alice and I looked up to see a woman- a beautiful woman—with silky, short brown hair that framed her exquisite face. She had blood-red lips that complemented her incredibly intense brown eyes. Jesus! I felt as if she could see right through me, she was short, but still obviously taller than I was. She was wearing a black dress with a low cut front, complemented by sexy and supple black leather, knee-high stiletto boots and a stunning, red blazer. This woman exuded not only sex, but class and looked like she meant business. She kind of reminded me of Alice, I also noticed what looked to be a companion, another woman—a blonde who could rival the brunette in beauty, waiting just behind her with two kids standing around her…glued to their phones, teens… Then I noticed that there was also a small baby wrapped around her front. She looked pretty mean—even with the baby, but she was also hot. That was kind of an odd thought. Mean? What made me think that?

"Yes?"

I turned back to the conversation, curious as to what this woman wanted. The woman smiled, making her lip scar even more noticeable, but it fit her quite well. "I don't mean to bother you dear, but I simply had to come over and compliment your pet's collar. It's absolutely marvelous, and compliments her beauty quite nicely. I'm not easily impressed…" she smirked salaciously.

That was...actually pretty nice, and Alice seemed to take pride in that. She looked at me expectantly, and I suddenly remembered my manners. "T-thank you miss." Second note to self, stop the fucking stuttering!

"You're quite welcome."

"Are you and your family going to France also?" Alice conversed casually. I guess two sides of the same coin got along that way—that or Alice had also sensed what I sensed about this woman, she enjoyed power and she had it. Again, two sides of the same coin. Alice too was an extremely powerful woman.

The older woman shook her head. Actually, upon looking more closely, I began thinking that she and Alice were closer to the same age than I had originally thought. "My wife and I are taking our family somewhere much warmer. Australia."

"Hmm, I hear it's quite beautiful down under, this time of year. Are you from Texas?"

"Maine, this is merely a layover." the blonde behind her cleared her throat and she turned around.

"Mom, Google says we only have eleven minutes left to get to our terminal. Do you know how many people Ma's gonna have to push? Let's go!" Sweet, I surmised.

Alice chuckled, "Enjoy your vacation."

"Yes, you as well." and then the other family had moved on and was off to head to enjoy their own destination. The thing that intrigued me the most about the whole bizarre encounter, was that it was blatantly obvious that both of us were shamelessly checking this woman out and flirting with her, offering salacious smirks and innuendos…yet neither of us had a problem with that. We know that we are the only ones for each other… But still…I got a weird feeling about them, and just as quickly, I shook it off. Whatever…I have my own vacation to worry about...and think about how many times I'm gonna get laid. Oh yeah. France.

**It's a small world...**

**Fin. ****_  
><em>**

**MonsterG and Jelleykakes**


End file.
